


Hate the ground

by madthegreat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Missing Scene, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, season 4, season 5 will make everything mute, until it isnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madthegreat/pseuds/madthegreat
Summary: Bryan and Miller's relationship after 4x02***“Your dad told me you were leaving.”Miller freezes. He bobs his head in a curt nod. His lips purse to the right. And Bryan does feel like is going to be sick. He hates the ground.





	Hate the ground

**Author's Note:**

> hello anyone who is reading  
> the first chapter is set before 4x04

Bryan isn't sure exactly what he's doing. When Miller's dad had told him Miller had volunteered to be a part of team Last Ditch Effort to Save Everyone, he wasn't exactly surprised. He didn't have the capacity to be surprised. His mind just flipped off.

David had gone to what had been Bryan and Miller's previously shared room last night. He had told him that a group was going to some lab, trying to find a cure for the death wave. When they left in the morning, Miller would be with them.

Everything blurred.

He isn't even sure how he got to the gate. He's just there. And Miller is there, twenty yards away, putting supplies into bags and putting bags in the rover. He's been watching forever, or so it seems, until Miller finally catches site of him.

He does a double take, recognizing its him and not some stranger who's been staring at him for some small eternity. Then, slowly he stands from the crouch he was in and after a few seconds of hesitation, jogs over.

“Hey,” Miller says, stopping a good few feet in front of him. Bryan can see the tense line of his shoulders. “You okay?”

Bryan looks at him carefully. His lips drawn thin. His eyes clouded with worry, the whites a bit bloodshot. He must have been on duty last night. His eyebrows are raised and drawn and Bryan feels his own fingers twitch at his side, wanting to smooth the wrinkles worry have carved into his skin.

“Really, are you okay?” Miller asks, moving closer with the smallest steps, like Bryan is some skittish animal he may spook. “You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“Your dad told me you were leaving.”

Miller freezes. He bobs his head in a curt nod. His lips purse to the right. And Bryan does feel like is going to be sick. He hates the ground.

“You surprised? ” It must sound more hostile then he intended because Miller quickly follows with, “Would have told you myself. Haven’t seen you around.”

“It’s—“ The words stick to his throat. Bryan should have really thought about what he was going to say before he had gone to see him. It’s what? It was the end of the world. It was shit. Everything was shit. Miller didn’t need Bryan to tell him that. He wasn’t an idiot.

“Miller,” someone shouts over. It sounds like Raven. Bryan doesn’t care to check. “We’re working on a timeline. Finish loading.”

“Look. I’ve gotta go,” Miller gestures back over his shoulder.

“Nate,” Bryan croaks, abet involuntarily, but nothing changes. Miller is still about to leave. And who knows what’ll happen. Or won’t happen. And everything, as he and Miller were both plenty aware, is shit.

“Nate, please,” he sounds terribly desperate. His body sways towards Miller, again on its own accord, itching to reach out to him. To touch him, because somehow, subliminally it knows it may be the last time. “Be careful. Just come back okay?”

Miller is moving again. He brings his hand up to Bryan’s shoulder setting it down hard, and Bryan pretends he can feel the warmth of it radiating beneath his red hoodie to spark the skin below, in some twisted confirmation that they are both still alive. The hand slides gentler now, but with the same intensity and intent gripping on the back Bryan’s neck, and now Bryan doesn’t need to imagine the warmth. He feels it. He feels it when Miller is pulling him closer. He feels Miller’s callused and weathered thumb stroke a familiar pattern against Bryan’s cheek. Part of him wonders if it is Miller doing this or his body too is acting out of habit and need, or if it even matters either way. He sees determination sparkling in Miller’s eyes, fiery and alive. Alive alive alive

“Come back,” Bryan whispers, because they are close enough now that he can.

“No problem,” he responds equally soft, a small smirk twitching at the corner of his lips.

Levity, Bryan remembers. Levity is good.

“I’m serious.” Bryan grabs at his chest, tugging at Miller by the buckles for emphasis. “Or I’ll kick your ass.”

“Yeah,” and Miller is grinning a perfect crooked grin, in spite of the end of the world, and Bryan doesn’t think he’s ever seen something more beautiful. “Yeah, I know.”

“Miller!” Raven calls again. “Let’s go!”

The smile is gone.

“You’ve gotta go.”

“I gotta go.” Miller’s hand squeezes once more, his blunt nails come to bite at the skin at his hairline, before his hand is pulling away and then gone. He claps Bryan’s arm once. It’s a typical Miller move, one he’s made countless times before. This time the casualness of it all burns somewhere deep in Bryan’s chest. This time he lets the force of it resonate though his body.

“May we meet again,” Miller says, walking backwards away from him.

Bryan hates the ground.

“May we meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was enjoyable  
> it just makes me sad that their relationship ended with so much potential and promise for the future bc the actor is doing another show


End file.
